veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?
God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? is the second episode of VeggieTales released one year after Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Plot Bob and Larry welcome us back to VeggieTales! Bob said "The other day I was walking home from my bowling league when I bumped into Marco, one of our TV friends!". But Marco asked "Why do I have to forgive my baby sister?". Then, Larry decided to tell the story of "The Grapes of Wrath". But, Bob keeps interrupting Larry when in a cliff-hanger or something, because he wants to know how the story goes. In this segment, The Grapes of Wrath: The Grapes of Wrath are driving in their old car that keeps sputtering and coughing. Then, the Grapes sing a song about them, and at the end, a tree runs away and jumps into the pond, making a little splash! The Grapes of Wrath were driving in there car until when they hit a bump! The kids were thrown out of the car, and start to blame each other and start to call each other names, such as "Ya big possum head", and "you taco salad, rabbit-nose!". But Pa Grape told Rosie to apologize to her brother for calling him a boy, which turned out to be 18 years old. But then, Rosie spotted Junior, who was playing with his dump truck. Rosie noticed Junior and not knowing what Junior was asked Pa. He said that Junior was a "cheese headed bean-boy"! But Junior said that he was not a "bean", he was an "asparagus". And, he added that it wasn't cheese, it was a hat. Then, Junior took off the hat, and the grapes laugh at his hair because it looked like he "glued peas to his noggin". This makes Junior burst into tears, and luckily, Dad Asparagus hears this, comes outside and explains to the grapes that it hurts to be made fun of; the grapes agree. But then they make fun of him again after Junior accidentally tumbles down a hill and gets thrown into the sandbox which leaves him covered in sand. Junior reluctantly forgives them. The grapes decided to be nice, So they couldn't be callled " the Grapes of Wrath" anymore, so Dad suggests "the Grapes of Math"! The grapes like the name and then drive off in to the sunset. In the second story, Larry's Lagoon, Bob, and Larry drive some passengers on a 3-hour tour. During the middle of their tour, Larry accidentally crashes the ship into a rock. Bob, Larry, and the other passengers are now stranded on a deserted island, and everyone is mad at Larry. Larry says he's sorry, but Bob says that wasn't good enough, causing Larry to run away. The next morning, Bob and the other passengers set off to find Larry, and when they find him, they forgive him. Then, Palmy appears and begins to sing a song about forgiveness, until the professor arrives in a bamboo helicopter, and everyone flies off into the sunset. Trivia * The hood ornament on the Grapes' car appears to be a chromed version of one of the little monsters in Junior's dresser drawer in Tales From the Crisper. * Qwerty plays Pong, one of the very first video games ever made. * As the Forgive-o-matic sketch ends and the lights go out, Junior tells the scallion salesman, "Say goodnight, Gracie." The scallion replies, "Goodnight, Gracie." The allusion is to the classic comedy sketches of George Burns and Gracie Allan. * Dad Asparagus' tie texture changes when the screen closes up on him in The Grapes of Wrath. Gallery Image:2-3.jpg|Bob and Larry Image:Ep2-2.jpg|The Grapes Image:Ep02.jpg Image:GodWantsMe....jpg|Wallpaper for God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:VeggieTales episodes